


This would be the last time

by Korra_Sato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Republic City, Sad, Spirit Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Sato/pseuds/Korra_Sato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami broke up 5 months ago. Both have tried their best to ignore each other which was a very difficult thing to do since they both are sort of the upper-class citizens of Republic City. Both have not quite gotten over each other and are still bitter from the last time they both fight and kiss.</p><p>Until, one day, President Raiko decided to hold a special celebration and invited most of the upper-class citizens of Republic City including the leaders of the other Nations.It’s a small party consisting only of rich or high class people.</p><p>Of course, Korra and Asami are invited in this and they both are very apprehensive about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This would be the last time

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry... I'm sorry fandom!

Korra and Asami broke up 5 months ago. Both have tried their best to ignore each other which was a very difficult thing to do since they both are sort of the upper-class citizens of Republic City. Both have not quite gotten over each other and are still bitter from the last time they both fight and kiss.

Until, one day, President Raiko decided to hold a special celebration and invited most of the upper-class citizens of Republic City including the leaders of the other Nations.It’s a small party consisting only of rich or high class people.

Of course, Korra and Asami are invited in this and they both are very apprehensive about it.

An extended mini fanfic/headcanon under the cut. If you’re interested, you might as well want to read the whole thing. WARNING: It might cause severe pain and heart ache. But there might be a little heartwarming scene as well. 

Korra even thought to herself that maybe she shouldn’t go, or she should just feign a terrible contagious disease but she knew the chief of police wouldn’t buy it. So there was no choice for her. 

During the party, there were assigned tables for the guests and coincidentally, Asami and Korra shared a table, alongside with Mako, Bolin, Wu, Chief Beifong, Tenzin and Tonraq. 

All of the people at their table knew Korra and Asami’s past except maybe Wu because they didn’t bother telling him, not even Mako. And the dinner went very awkwardly, with awkward glances thrown over Korra and Asami. 

Both girls too, stole glances at each other when they think no one was watching, but of course, everyone was watching. From time to time, Wu and Bolin tried to converse with each other and other people from their table too just to keep the awkwardness away for a few. 

After the party was over, Asami decided to head home directly. But she found herself driving to the opposite direction from her house, She found herself driving to the Spirit Portal in Republic City, where Korra and Asami first talked about her feelings and where they first kissed, where they vowed they would never leave each other, where they felt so happy. 

And she found herself out of her car and just in front of the Portal, tears began brimming in her eyes, but she tried to hold it, she vowed she wouldn’t cry anymore, not after that fight. 

But she can’t hold it, she finally let the water escape her eyes, she can’t forget, she can’t forget anything about the one she loved, and still love, and love forever probably, She can’t let Korra out of her heart.

Asami was stopped crying when she heard an all too familiar foot steps. She froze for a moment, and looked back toward the sound.

She saw Korra, the love of her life.

Korra looked at Asami, her heart broke seeing lingering in Asami’s eyes. Korra hurried towards Asami, stopping in her tracks just a feet from the taller engineer. She asked Asami what was wrong, why was the engineer crying. 

Asami shook her head and she immediately asked the Avatar what she was doing in here when Korra asked her the same question.

Korra answered though, in a serious tone and staring intently into the older girls eyes, “I don’t really know” she said, “instincts?” she added.

Asami found herself smiling at the smaller girls rather dorkiness. 

Korra smiled as well, her heart seemingly covered with beautiful grasses and breeze of spring, her stomach filled with butterflies. It’s the same feeling that never left her while looking at the engineer’s beautiful smile, not even after they broke up.

"I love seeing you smile" the sentence slipped Korra’s tongue before she could stop herself from speaking. And Korra stuttered for words to correct herself. She fumbled around her tiny place. Until Asami spoke,

"I miss you" was all she could say to Korra before capturing the smaller girl’s lips. 

The contact took Korra by surprise but she quickly returned the kiss, savoring every last bit of the contact. Korra pulled back from the contact much to Asami’s dismay.

"I miss you too." Korra replied before reconnecting her lips to the taller engineer. The engineer pulled back and said, "You know, this isn’t the first time we hooked up again after breaking up." 

"This would be the last time though." Korra answered receiving a confused and disappointed look from Asami.

"Because I’ll make sure the next time, we’re not broken up." Korra said with a mischievous grin before capturing the green eyed girl’s lips once again.

Afterword:  
A few months later, Korra gave Asami a betrothal necklace and they got married and had spirit babies and adopted babies and a polar bear dog babies and car babies and many babies and they LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
